


Kematian dan Cinta

by ry_996



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga ragu, kematian dengan senang hati merengkuhnya. namun tolong jangan salahkan ia, bahkan Kematian pun tidak ingin sendirian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kematian dan Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> a/n :  
> No Flame Please <3~ i know its not perfect but please be nice :’)
> 
> DLDR , please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.
> 
> Lets spread peace all around the world~~~
> 
> p.s. dont be rude.

 

Meski orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya, Taiga bisa merasakan kedua tangan kekar itu merangkup dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan itu dingin, dingin namun cukup menenangkannya. Tapi, entahlah; sesungguhnya Taiga pun ragu akan perasaannya. Ia ragu seberapa berarti pelukan itu; hanya saja, kian erat tangan itu merengkuhnya maka kian banyak pula memori-memorinya bersama Juri berterbangan keluar dari pikirannya. Seolah memori itu menjauh dengan sendirinya, meninggalkannya seperti bagaimana Juri meninggalkannya.  
  
"Kau takut?"  
  
Suara itu bertanya. Dingin. Datar. Tanpa emosi. Tapi, Taiga bisa menangkap intonasi mengejek yang nyaris hanya tersirat dalam dua kata tersebut. "Aku tidak, bukankah tidak adalagi hal yang harus aku takutkan?” Taiga berbalik dan menatap sorot mata kelam itu. Sosok itu tersenyum, senyum lembut yang membuat Taiga terlena. Senyum yang membawa ia bertahan. “kau tau, tidak adalagi hal yang mempertahankanku disini.” Sesal Taiga, memandang sendu sosok dibalik ruang kaca itu sebelum ahirnya berbalik dan menatap pemeluknya tajam. “Ini yang kau mau. Ini yang kau harapkan sejak pertemuan pertama kita kan? Kau ingin aku. Kau hanya ingin aku. Ingin aku ikut masuk ke dunia--"  
  
"Turunkan nada bicaramu Taiga” lagi, nada dingin itu menyapanya. Taiga terdiam, “ biarkan jiwa jiwa lemah itu istirahat sejenak menikmati masa masa terakhirnya disini sebelum mereka ikut dengan kita, membangun kehidupan baru di duniaku. Dunia yang abadi.” Kata kata manis itu kembali menyihir Taiga seolah itu adalah mantra mantra pemikat yang tidak bisa ia bantahkan, kata kata yang sukses membiaskan begitu banyak memorinya bersama Juri. “bersama ku, Kau tidak akan pernah merasa kehilangan lagi. Kau tidak perlu tertekan atas orang orang sekitarmu yang terus memaksamu. Kau bisa, kau bisa terus bernyanyi meski hanya untukku. Akan kubangkitkan mereka semua hanya untukmu jika kau ingin. Bahkan dia, jika kau mau. Aku akan bawa dia bersama kita" tangan yang memeluknya itu terlepas, menunjuk sosok dibalik ruang kaca sambil menyeringai.  
  
“TIDA—“  
  
“sst, ku sudah ingatkan. Ini rumah sakit sayang..”  
  
“k-kau.. kau tidak boleh membawanya. Tidak, jangan Juri. Dia orang baik. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang ia dapat hanya karena terus membelaku. Cukup, kau berjanji tidak akan membawanya kan—“  
  
“kalau kau ikut aku,.. ku mohon. Lupakan semua yang ada disini dan ikutlah bersamaku” Dengan bola mata hitam pekatnya yang menusuk langsung ke mata Taiga, ia memohon. Menampilkan satu ekspresi yang entah sejak ia ada tidak pernah ia keluarkan.  
  
Jesse jatuh cinta.  
.  
Kematian itu telah jatuh cinta.  
Dan cinta itu mengubah Kematian yang begitu tegarnya, merengek seperti anak kecil.  
.  
Jesse tidak ingin kehilangan Taiga.  
.  
Jesse tidak ingin membiarkan cintanya terus berjuang sendiri di dunia yang kotor ini.  
  
  
Sorot mata itu seketika membuyarkan semua memori tentangnya. Membiarkan Taiga terperosok jauh kedalam buaian kata kata polos berbalut pandangan hangat Jesse. Bahkan pelukan dingin Kematian itupun seolah semakin hangat memeluknya erat. Membuat Taiga dapat tenggelam dalam kenyamanannya.  
  
Jika Jesse tidak berbohong, lantas apa lagi yang Taiga pikirkan?.  
Apalagi yang Taiga ragukan?  
Apalagi yang Taiga tunggu?  
Bukankah jelas, ia sudah mengkhianati Juri. Ia sudah membuat Juri menderita. Keberadaannya bukanlah suatu kebaikan untuk Juri.  
  
Hanya Jesse yang membuatnya terus bisa berpijak dengan tegap di dunia ini.  
Hanya Jesse yang berhasil membuatnya bangkit menatap tajam dunia yang telah menelantarkannya.  
Lantas apalagi yang Taiga ragukan?  
  
Jesse manangkap itu, sorot keraguan yang terpancar dari wajah Taiga. Sorot gundah yang ikut mengguncang hati Kematian. Jikalau pernah sekali Kematian dihadapkan dengan ketakutan. Maka cinta lah pasti alasannya.  
  
Cinta dan ketidakrelaannya.  
Cinta dan keegoisannya.  
Cinta dan hasrat memilikinya.  
  
Jesse tidak bisa melepas Taiga.  
Jesse tidak mau.  
  
  
  
Keraguan itu memaks Kematian bergerak, "Then, shall I decide it for you.." ucap dingin itu menyadarkan Taiga dari kumpulan memori yang terus kembali menghantui seiring dengan ketakutan yang mulai menghinggapi sang Kematian. Jesse menatapnya. Tatapan fokus yang tajam namun tidak meninggalkan rasa tulus sepolos cinta bayi yang baru lahir.  
  
Taiga tidak merespon. Bibirnya terkunci begitupun matanya yang terus menangkap pandangan Jesse. Wajah dingin itu kini tampak hangat, memancarkan kepolosan cinta. Keingin mememiliki dan ketakutan ditinggalkan. Jika Taiga benar benar sadar dia pasti telah tertawa,  
  
Kematian bisa merasa takut kehilangan.  
  
Kematian yang biasanya menculik dan menjadi pelaku yang membuat orang kehilangan itu kini takut merasakan hal yang sama. Taiga menangkap itu, wajahnya semakin dekat. Bibir dingin itu sebentar lagi akan menyentuh bibirnya menariknya masuk ke dunia yang Jesse janjikan. Menariknya pergi meninggalkan dunia yang telah lama menelantarkannya.  
  
"Sebentar Jesse, .. aku.."  
  
"TAIGA, TAIGA! JURI SUDAH SADAR LEKASLAH DATANG. HANYA NAMAMU YANG TERUS IA UCAPKAN"  
  
dan teriakan itu menginterupsi segalanya. Refleks Taiga melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Jesse dan mengikuti suara itu. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tau secepat apa Kematian ketika ia terselubung ketakutan dan dibutakan oleh cinta. Kau tidak akan tau sedingin apa Kematian sampai ia menarikmu jatuh. Benar benar jatuh. Jesse memeluknya. Erat. Terlalu erat hingga semua gerak yang ia lakukan samasekali tidak ada gunanya.  
  
Taiga pasrah.  
  
Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shintaro. Terlalu dekat dengan Kematian dan menjadikannya sandaran untuk bangkit melawan siapa yang menelantarkanmu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal. Mungkin Taiga memang sebaiknya mendengarkan ucapan bintang itu. Mungkin Taiga seharusnya bisa lebih sabar dan percaya pada harapan.  
  
Tapi apalah arti mengingat semua itu jika kini Kematian telah sukses membiarkanmu menikmati hembusan angin malam. Jatuh dalam pelukan hangat dan membiarkan gravitasi menyedotmu kedunia yang ia janjikan.  
  
"Maaf, maafkan aku terlalu takut berpisah dengan mu"  
  
Suara yang biasa terdengar dingin itu kini menjadi hangat, intonasi datar itu kini seperti sebuah rengekan polos anak kecil yang takut berpisah. Takut berakhir dalam kesendirian yang hampa. Suara itu mengalihkan lagi pemikiran Taiga. Jika ini memang jalannya. Maka, mungkin ini yang terbaik.  
  
Taiga percaya, akan selalu ada tempat untuk orang yang sangat baik dan ceria seperti Juri. Akan selalu ada orang yang bisa dengan mudah menggantikan posisinya untuk Juri. Tapi untuk Jesse mungkin ia satu satunya.  
  
"Ii-yo.."  
  
Taiga tersenyum, senyum penuh penyesalan yang memang selalu muncul di akhir cerita. Jikalau ia mendapat kesempatan kembali, Taiga ingin kembali ke masa sebelum semuanya meninggalkannya. Ia ingin kembali ke masa itu dan mendengarkan lebih banyak cerita Juri, mungkin ikut masuk ke kehidupannya. Memastikan Kematian tidak mendekatinya. Memastikan Jesse tetap disisinya tanpa membiarkannya menyentuh Juri sedikitpun. Karena setelah semua apa yang terjadi...  
  
Taiga tidak menyesal bertemu Jesse,  
Ia tidak menyesal dekat dengan Kematian.  
Ia hanya menyesal telah mengkhianati Juri.  
  
Dan mungkin ini memang hukuman untuknya. Taiga berbalik menatap mata hitam pekat itu sendu. Kini ia memejamkan matanya. Membalas pelukan erat Jesse. Membiarkan pelukan dingin itu menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Sampai gravitasi mulai menghilang dan turbulensi  menangkap mereka. Membawa mereka ke dunia baru.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tapi turbulensi itu tak berhenti sampai Taiga membuka matanya.  
  
!  
!  
!  
  
"J-Juri...?" Tanyanya kaget. Matanya menangkap sosok Juri yang kini menatapnya langsung dari atas menyambut Taiga dengan senyuman khasnya. Taiga mengitari pandangannya mencoba menangkap gambaran tempat dimana ia berada.  
  
"Sorry. Tadinya aku gamau bangunin kamu. Tapi kamu minta bangunin jam tiga buat rehearsal butai kan. Duduk dulu coba" Juri membawa Taiga duduk memastikan leher Taiga tidak terlalu pegal karna tertidur cukup lama dipangkuannya. Juri lalu memgambilkan botol minum dan menyerahkannya keTaiga setelah membuka tutup botol. "Minum dulu, tidurmu gelisah.  Kau mimpi buruk?"  
  
"A... eh.. enggak.. enggak.."  
  
Juri tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas Taiga disamping sofa tempat ia tidur tadi "cuci muka dulu gih. Aku siapkan bento untukmu. Kalau sudah nanti tunggu saja di mobil kalau kau tidak mau digoda Koki atau Hyouga, biar nanti ku antar ke teater" jelas Juri dan keluar dari kamarnya.  
  
“dan.. um..” juri berhenti sejenak, berbalik untuk menatap taiga lembut “masalah Jesse, .. aku percaya padamu..” ucapnya tenang dan tersenyum.  
  
Taiga menatap punggung itu. Mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Jadi itu hanya mimpi? Atau masa ini yang merupakan mimpi?  
  
Drrrt drrrt  
  
*Mail*  
**From : Jesse**  
  
**"Dinner after rehearsal, comin?"**  
  
!  
  
Taiga mencubit pipinya dan tertawa bodoh merasakan sakit. Mungkin cukup cepat tapi kini ia bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Ia terlalu lelah dengan sekolah dan rehearsal yang tanpa ampun membawanya menjauh dari Juri, menghasilkan benih benih pengkhianatan yang dipupuki peluk dan cium lembut rekan mainnya di butai, Jesse, Kematian. Waktu dan jarak yang memisahkan tak elak menambah subur benih benih itu membuat taiga terjerumus dalam kegundahan. Takut menyakiti namun terlalu terbuai dalam kehangatan Jesse yang selalu muncul di hari harinya satu bulan ini. Namun, jika mimpi itu memberinya tanda akan keraguan dan kegundahannya selama ini. Memberinya jawaban tepat atas simpangan yang yang selama ini terus ia lalui. Maka Taiga harus berterima kasih.  
  
Bahkan pada Kematian.  
  
Yah pada Jesse.  
  
Yang mengajarinya dinginnya sendiri.  
Yang mengajarinya takutnya kehilangan.  
  
Bergegas membalas pesan tersebut, Taiga memasukkan ponselnya dalam kantong dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Juri itu.  
  
*Mail*  
**From : Taiga**  
  
**"Maaf Jesse, aku tidak bisa. Juri menjanjikan bento untukku malam ini.**  
  
**P.s. kurasa kita sudahi saja, berbaikan lah dengan hokuto. Atau kau bisa kehilangannya juga. Cukup aku yang nyaris menyesal"**  
  
Sent. 


End file.
